leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu's Song
---- (Ikue Ohtani) | lyricistname=佐香 智久 | lyricistname_ro=Tomohisa Sako | composername=佐香 智久 | composername_ro=Tomohisa Sako | arrangername=SAKU | arrangername_ro=Saku | albumtype=CD | albumtitle=アニメ「ポケットモンスター XY&Z」キャラソンプロジェクト集vol.2 | albumtitle_ro=Pocket Monsters XY&Z TV Anime Character Song Project Collection Volume 2 | catalognumber=SECL-2056/2057, SECL-2058/2059, SECL-2060| recordcompany=Sony Records| colorscheme=XYZ }} Pikachu's Song (Japanese: ピカチュウのうた Pikachu no Uta) is Ash's Pikachu's character song. It was released as part of the XY&Z TV Anime Character Song Project. It was also used as the eighth ending theme of the , being used from XY129 to XY131. Ending animation Synopsis Ash's Pikachu sings as he climbs a giant bottle of ketchup. More Pikachu appear with similarly large bottles of ketchup, and they sing with him as they dance around various bottles of ketchup that appear in different sizes and even growing on plants. Finally, Ash's Pikachu finds a plant that quickly grows into a massive ketchup tree. Characters Pokémon * ( ) * (multiple) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Pika-Pi~ka~ Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pika-Pika Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pika-Pika Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika) Pika (Pika) Pika (Pika) Pi-ka~ Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pika-Pika Pikachu Pika-Pika (Everyone, let's go together! Let's sing together!) Pikachu Pika-Pika Pika-Pika Pika-Pikachu Pikachu (Heart-pounding! Exciting! Let's go on an adventure!) Pikachu Pika Pika (Pikachu Pika Pika) (Everyone, let's go forward!) Pika-Pikachu! (You'll be alright!) Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (Always) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Pika) (Together) Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (No matter what it is) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Pika) (Let's go fifty-fifty) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika Pi-Pikachu! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Pi~ka~! Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu! (The weather's so nice! It feels so good!) Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pika-Pika Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pika-Pika Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika) Pika (Pika) Pika (Pika) Pi-ka~! Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pika-Pika Pikachu Pika-Pika (Everyone, let's go together! Let's sing together!) Pikachu Pika-Pika Pika-Pika Pika-Pikachu Pikachu (Heart-pounding! Exciting! Let's go on an adventure!) Pikachu Pika Pika (Pikachu Pika Pika) (Everyone, let's go forward!) Pika-Pikachu! (You'll be alright!) Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (We'll always) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Pika) (Do it together) Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (No matter what it is) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Pika) (Let's go fifty-fifty) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika Pi-Pikachu! Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu (Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pi-ka-chu) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika) Pika-Pika (Pika-Pika) Pika (Pika) Pika (Pika) Pika-Pikachu! (Let's take a break!) Pikachu Pikachu (Never forget that) Pika-Pikachu Pikachu (Someone will be there) Pi-Pika Pikachu (By your side) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Always) Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (We'll always) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Pika) (Do it together) Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (No matter what it is) Pika-Pika Pikachu (Pika) (Let's go fifty-fifty) Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika Pi-ka Pika-Pika! (Everyone together now) Pi-kachu Pi-kachu Pika-Pika (Pika) Pikachu Pika-Pika (Pika) Everyone, let's go together! Let's sing together!) Pikachu Pika-Pika Pika-Pika (Pika) Pika-Pikachu Pikachu (Pika) (Heart-pounding! Exciting! Let's go on an adventure!) Pikachu Pika-Pika! (We'll always be together) |} |} Trivia * The ketchup bottles that appear in the ending animation are a reference to Pikachu's fondness for the condiment. Errors Staff Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ40 ja:ピカチュウのうた zh:皮卡丘之歌